yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Bursa Osmangazi Tarım Meslek Lisesi
*Bursa Ziraat Mektebi 1891 de açıldı. *Bursa Tarım Meslek Lisesi *http://www.bursatml.k12.tr *Fahri Yıldız Tarihçesi BURSA TARIM MESLEK LİSESİ 1891’de Dikilen Eğitim Çınarı… 1885 yılında, Osmanlı Devleti döneminde, Bursa Sancağına bağlı Hamitler köyünde 26.000 dönümlük arazide dönemin padişahı II.Abdülhamid tarafından tarımsal alanda çalışmalar yapılmak üzere Ziraat Mektebi açılması emrini verilmiştir. 1887 yılında çalışmalar başlamıştır. Adını Bursa’nın Osmanlı topraklarına katıldıktan sonraki ilk Sancak Beyi olan Murat Hüdavendigar’dan (1.Murat) alarak “Nazari ve Ameli Hüdavendigar Hamidiye Ziraat Mektebi” adıyla 21 Mart 1891 tarihinde açılmıştır. Kurulmasıyla beraber ziraat alanında devletin İstanbul’dan sonra en önemli merkezi haline gelmiştir. İlk okul kontenjanı 15 olarak belirlenmiştir ve okul ilk mezunlarını 1894 yılında vermiş olup, alanlarında çok değerli kişiler yetiştirmiştir. 1914 yılının ortalarında çıkan 1. dünya savaşı nedeniyle eğitimine ara verildi. 1. Dünya savaşının sona ermesinden sonra Cumhuriyet ilan edildikten sonra 1924-1925 Eğitim-Öğretim yılında tekrar eğitim vermeye başlamıştır. İlkokul mezunu olan herkes okula kayıt yaptırabilmiştir. 1930 yılından sonra çiftçi çocuklarına eğitim vermeyi hedefleyen okulun standartları biraz daha arttırılmış ve kayıtlarda orta okul mezunu arama şartı getirilmiştir. 1949 yılından itibaren sadece Bursa’ya değil çevre illere de eğitim verebilmesi için adı “Bursa Bölge Ziraat Okulu” olarak değiştirilmiştir. 1967 yılında çıkarılan yasa ile adı “Ziraat Meslek Okulu” olarak değiştirilmiştir. Daha sonra Ziraat okulları 1980 yılında Tarım ve Köy İşleri Bakanlığı’na bağlanmış; orta okul mezunlarının girebileceği kurumlar sınavı ile öğrenci seçmeye başlamıştır. Gıda ağırlıklı 4 yıl teknik eğitim veren yapısına kavuşmuş ve “Ziraat Meslek Lisesi” olarak adı değişmiştir. 1993 yılında tarımsal eğitimi çiftçi kesime de yaymak için “Tarımsal Mekanizasyon Eğitim Merkezi” olarak da faaliyetlerini sürdürmüştür. O zamanlarda tarımsal faaliyetlerin kolaylaştırılmasını sağlayan traktör ve teçhizatlarının kullanımının öğretilmesi konusunda çiftçiye yardımcı olmuştur. 2007 yılında okul Tarım ve Köy İşleri Bakanlığı'ndan Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı'na geçmiştir. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığına geçişten sonra ilk mezunlarını 2010-2011 yılında vermiştir. Kuruluşundan itibaren bir çok kişiyi ülke tarımına hizmet için yetiştirmiş olan okulumuz; gelecekte de ülke tarımının daha üst seviyelere gelebilmesi için çalışmaya devam etmektedir. BURSA AGRICULTURAL VOCATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL Education Sycamore that was planted in 1891 The Bursa Agricultural Vocational High School was opened on March 21, 1891, on behalf of Murat Hudavendigar, by Abdülhamid II who was the sultan of the Ottoman Empire at that time, to give Agricultural Education in Bursa. When it was first opened, its name was ‘’Nazari and Ameli Hudavendigar Hamidiye Agriculture School’’. Together with its establishment, Bursa has become the most important center of Ottoman Empire in the field of agriculture after Istanbul. It stopped its education due to the World Word I in mid 1914. During the war, it was turned into and used as military headquarters and some sections were used as a prison. After the end of the World War I and after the declaration of Republic, it started to provide education again in the 1924-1925 Education-Training academic years. The name was changed to ‘’Bursa Regional Agriculture School’’ in order to provide services in the surrounding provinces not just Bursa starting in 1949. With the law in 1967, its name was changed to ‘’Agriculture Vocational School’’. Later on in 1980, Agricultural schools were moved under the management of Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Affairs and have started to select its students by using the institution exam that the middle school graduates take. It has attained its Food based 4 year technical education structure and changed its name to ‘’Agriculture Vocational High School’’. It has also continued its activities as ‘’Agricultural Mechanization Training Center’’ in 1993 to spread agricultural training amongst the farmers. During that time, it has helped the farmers in teaching of the tractors and equipments usage that made the agricultural activities easier. In 1997, it stopped the free-boarding of the students and started to accept students for days and to charge for boarding. As per the decision of the Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Affairs on November 14, 2000, it has changed its name to ‘’Food Technology Vocational High School’’. Later on, as a result of the suggestions of the Head Council of the Education and Morality and as per the decision of the Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Affairs law of establishment, it continued to provide education as a division of ‘Bursa Agricultural Vocational High School Food Technology’’ from the 2003-2004 academic year and on. In year 2005, the school was moved from the management of the Ministry of Agriculture and Rural Affairs to the Ministry of National Education. Since its establishment, our school has trained many people in order for them to serve the country’s agriculture and it will also continue to work so it can bring the country’s agriculture to higher levels in the future. Today it continues its education on 450 acres of land. 450 students continue their formal education within it. In addition, it also owns an animal business. It raises large and small animals (cattle, cows, and sheep). On its agriculture land, there is agricultural production. Due to the historic structure of its administrative and education buildings, it attracts the attention of many people. Strong Agricultural Training experience it gained from the past, Bursa Agricultural Vocational High School will continue to transfer it to the future generation. “Traditional Ayran (yoghurt drink) Festival” is held on a Friday of first week of month of June each year. At the festival, ayran is distributed and bringing the old alumni together is ensured. İdare * Fahri YILDIZ - Okul Müdürü * Naci BİLGİN - Müdür Başyardımcısı * Yakup ALBAYRAK - Müdür Yardımcısı * Bünyamin KİREMİTÇİ -Müdür Yardımcısı * Abdullah ŞAHİN - Müdür Yardımcısı Organizasyon bölümleri OKULUMUZ BÖLÜMLERİ 1- GIDA TEKNOLOJİSİ A – Gıda Kontrol B – Zeytin İşleme C – Sebze ve Meyve İşleme 2- HAYVAN SAĞLIĞI A – Veteriner Sağlık 3- LABORATUAR HİZMETLERİ A – Tarım Laboratuarı B – Hayvan Sağlığı Laboratuarı 4- TARIM TEKNOLOJİLERİ A – Endüstriyel Sebze Meyve Yetiştiriciliği B – Tarım Alet ve Makineleri Kullanımı C – Tarla Bitkileri Yetiştiriciliği D – Süs Bitkileri ve Peyzaj PANSİYON KAPASİTESİ: 120 ERKEK (Kız Pansiyonumuz Bulunmamaktadır) İlke Misyon Vizyon MİSYONUMUZ Ülkemiz tarımına ve tarımsal kuruluşlara,doğayı ver çevreyi kullanabilen,fikir üreten,teknolojiyi verimli kullanabilen,Atatürkçü ziraat teknisyenleri yetiştirebilmektir. VİZYONUMUZ Ülke tarımının en çok tercih ettiği, yüksek öğretime kendi alanında ençok öğrenci gönderen,çiftçimize rehberlik edebilen öğrenciler yetiştiren, okul olmaktır. DEĞERLERİMİZ Atatürk ilke ve inkılaplarını hedef almak Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının esaslarını hedef almak 1891 den beri ülke tarımına hizmet eden köklü geçmişimiz Kendi alanında her biri uzman olan personelimiz Teknolojiyi tarımsal verimi artırmak için kullanmak Öğrencilerimize sıcak bir ortam ve sevgi dolu rehberlik yapmak Ekip çalışmasına uygun ortamlar geliştirmek Sağlıklı ve işlevsel bir iletişim ağı kurmak Kendini iyi ifade edebilen,okuyan,araştıran,öğrenciler yetiştirmek Doğayı ve çevreyi seven,koruyan, öğrenciler yetiştirmek İLKELER Ülke tarımına hizmet etmek Tarımsal verimliliği en üst seviyeye çıkarmak Teknoloji ve arge çalışmalarını tarımsal faaliyetlerine için kullanmak ve geliştirmek Doğayı ve çevreyi sevdirmek ve korumak öğrencilerimizin kendi alanlarında uzman teknisyen olmalarını sağlamak fırsat eşitliğini esas almak okul ve iş hayatında,mesleğini seven mutlu bireyler yetiştirmek Bölümler Okulumuz 2008-2011 Yılları Taban Puanları İçin Tıklayınız TARIM TEKNOLOJİLERİ ALANI Tarım Teknolojileri alanı, modern tarım teknolojileri ile endüstriyel sebze, meyve, tarla ve süs bitkileri yetiştiriciliği ile peyzaj uygulamalarının yapıldığı alandır. Ülkemiz; coğrafi yapısı, iklim özellikleri, tarımsal üretimde sahip olduğu çeşit ve üretim potansiyeli ile dünya tarımında önemli bir yere sahiptir. Günümüzde tarıma elverişli arazi ve su kaynaklarının azalmasına karşılık hızlı nüfus artışı, tüketicilerin sağlıklı beslenmeye yönelmesiyle modern tarım uygulamaları zorunlu hale gelmiştir. Uluslararası alanda rekabet edebilecek kalitede bitkisel üretim yapılması, tarım sektöründe kalifiye eleman ihtiyacının karşılanması ve bunların üretime yönelik uzmanlaştırılması, tarım teknolojileri alanındaki mesleki eğitimin önemini arttırmıştır. Tarım Teknolojileri alanı altında 4 öğretim programı vardır: 1- ENDÜSTRİYEL SEBZE VE MEYVE YETİŞTİRİCİLİĞİ DALI Sebze ve meyvelerin yetiştiriciliği, hasadı, pazara hazırlanması fide ve fidan üretimi ile ilgili yeterliliklere sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amacıdır. 2- SÜS BİTKİLERİ VE PEYZAJ DALI Kesme çiçek, iç ve dış mekan süs bitkilerinin yetiştiriciliği, pazara hazırlanması, fide ve fidan üretimi, peyzaj uygulaması ve çiçek düzenleme yeterliliklerine sahip meslek elemanı yetiştirmek amacıdır. 3- TARLA BİTKİLERİ YETİŞTİRİCİLİĞİ DALI Tahıllar, endüstri bitkileri, yağ bitkileri, tıbbi bitkiler ve yem bitkilerinin üretiminin yapılması yeterliliklerine sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amacıdır. 4- TARIM ALET VE MAKİNELERİ KULLANIMI DALI Tarımsal üretimde kullanılan traktör, tarım alet ve makineleri için gereken bakım, basit onarım ve ayarlarını yapma, bunları tekniğe uygun olarak kullanma ile ilgili yeterliliklere sahip elemanları yetiştirmek amacıdır. GIDA TEKNOLOJİSİ ALANI: Beslenme, geçmişten günümüze insanoğlunun temel ihtiyaçlarının başında gelmektedir. Şehirleşme, çalışan nüfusun artması, hayat standartlarının yükselmesi, teknolojik geişmeler ve toplumsal ihtiyaçlar işlenmiş gıdaya talebin artmasına neden olmuştur. Bunun yanında bilinçlenen tüketicinin ürün çeşitliliği, standardizasyonu, güvenilirlik ve kalite beklentisi yükselmiştir.Tüm bu unsurlar gıda sektörünün gelişmesi ve önem kazanmasında itici bir rol oynamaktadır. Gıda sektörü, Türk ekonomisinin gelişmesinde, nüfus, istihdam, beslenme, hammadde ve dış satıma katkısı nedeniyle önemli rol oynar. Gıda endüstrisi, çeşitli gıdaları kapsayan geniş bir endüstri dalıdır. Önceleri şeker, peynir, yoğurt, un, ekmek gibi bilinen başlıca Birkaç basit üretimden ibaretken, bu gün dondurulmuş meyve-sebze, kurutulmuş meyve- sebze, hazır yemek, konserve, reçel-marmelât, çikolata, süt ve ürünleri, unlu gıdalar, salça, domates konsantresi ve ürünleri, meyve suları ve konsantreleri, gazlı-gazsız içecekler, maden suları, içme suları, diyabetik ürünler, dondurma gibi çok çeşitli, her biri kendi içinde uzmanlaşarak endüstri dalı haline gelmiştir. Gıda sanayinde dünya standartlarını yakalayabilmek için vizyon ve hedeflerin iyi belirlenmesi gerekmektedir. Bunu için gıdanın üretiminden tüketiciye ulaşıncaya kadarki süreçte ve kalite sistemlerinde çalışacak nitelikli elemanlara ihtiyaç vardır. Gıda Teknolojisi Alanı altında, zeytin işleme dalı, sebze meyve işleme dalı ve gıda kontrol dallarında uyguladığımız öğretim programlarıyla, bahçeden hasat edilen ürünün, tüketicinin sofrasına gelene kadar geçirdiği tüm aşamalarda teknolojik bilgiye sahip olan teknik eleman yetiştirmeyi amaçlanmaktadır. 1. ZEYTİN İŞLEME ALANI Gıda sektöründe, hijyenik şartlarda sofralık zeytin ve zeytinyağının teknolojik üretimini yapma yeterliliğini kazandırmaya yönelik eğitim ve öğretim verilen daldır. Sofralık zeytin ve zeytinyağı operatörlüğü mesleğinin yeterliliğine sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amaçlanmaktadır. 2. SEBZE MEYVE İŞLEME DALI Gıda sektöründe , hijyenik şartlarda sebze meyve ürünlerinin teknolojik üretimini yapma yeterliliğini kazandırmaya yönelik eğitim ve öğretim verilen daldır. Sebze meyve ürünleri operatörlüğü mesleğinin yeterliliklerine sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amaçlanmaktadır. 3. GIDA KONTROL DALI Gıda laboratuarında duyusal, fiziksel ve kimyasal, mikrobiyolojik analiz ve kontroller yapma yeterlilikleri kazandırmaya yönelik eğitim ve öğretim verilen daldır. Gıda laboratuar teknisyenliği mesleğinin yeterliliklerine sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amaçlanmaktadır. Daha detaylı bilgi için http://orgm.meb.gov.tr/megep/MEGEP_TANITIM_REHBERI/20_GIDA_TEKNOLOJISI_ALANI.pdf TARIM MAKİNALARI TANITIM Tarımsal üretimde esas amaç, üretimde nitelik ve nicelik açısından artış sağlamaktır. Ülkemiz açısından tarımsal alanların genişletilme şansı olmadığına göre birim alandan alınan verimin artırılması, üretim aşamalarında işlerin daha çabuk ve en az maliyetle gerçekleştirilmesi gerekmektedir. Bu da üretim aşamalarında insan iş gücüne dayalı gerekse üretim sonrası aşamalarda kaliteyi bozan faktörleri ve kayıpları azaltan alet, ekipman, tesis gibi teknolojik imkânların en üst düzeyde kullanılmasıyla mümkün olacaktır. Tarımsal üretimde, ileri üretim teknolojilerinin uygulanabilmesi için gerekli olan makinelerin yapımı, seçimi, işletilmesi ve korunması ile ilgili tüm hizmetler olarak tanımlanan tarımsal mekanizasyon her şeyden önce geri düzeyde bulunan tarım işletmelerini ileri düzeye taşıyarak ülkemizin endüstriyel anlamda ilerlemesine katkıda bulunacaktır.Tarımsal mekanizasyon araçları, bir tarımsal işletmede üretimi desteklemek amacıyla k ullanılan tüm mekanik araçlardan oluşmaktadır. Teknolojik gelişmeler sadece sanayi kesimi açısından değil, tarımsal üretim yönünden de büyük önem taşımaktadır. Günümüzde tarımsal mekanizasyon kavramı içinde tarım alanlarının hazırlanması, üretim aşamalarındaki işlemler, üretilen ürünlerin işlenmesi ve değerlendirilmesi, enerji kullanımı, çeşitli alet ve makinelerin gibi çok geniş konular yer almaktadır. Tarım alet ve makineleri ile diğer teknolojik unsurların kaçınılmaz olarak yer aldığı karşılanması amacıyla tarım meslek liseleri tarım makineleri hizmet vermektedir. Bu bölümde, modern tarım tekniklerinin öğretildiği genel ziraat derslerinin yanında özel olarak tarım makineleri ağırlıklı eğitim verilmektedir. Tarım makineleri ile ilgili olarak tarımsal üretim aşamalarında kullanılan traktör, çeşitli alet, makine, ekipman ve tesislerin tanıtılması, kullanılması ile ayar ve bakımlarını içeren konular öncelikle teorik olarak anlatılmaktadır. Teorik bilgilerden sonra öğrencilerin uygulayarak, yaşayarak öğrenebilmeleri amacıyla işlenen konular uygulamalı eğitimle desteklenmektedir. Modern tarım teknikleri ve tarım makineleri konusunda yetişmiş olarak mezun olan imalat ve pazarlama alanlarında ara eleman olarak görev alabilmektedir. Ülke genelinde tarım meslek liseleri sayısının az olması, kadro açılması durumunda göreve kabul edilme şansını yükseltmektedir. LABORATUAR HİZMETLERİ ALANI Tarım ürünlerinin üretimde verim ve kalite artışı, güvenli ürün elde edilmesi ve hayvan sağlığına yönelik laboratuar çalışmalarının yürütüldüğü hizmet alanıdır. Tek dalı vardır: TARIM LABORATUVARI DALI Bitkisel ve hayvansal üretimde sağlıklı ürün elde edilmesi, verim ve kalitenin artırılmasına yönelik olarak toprak, yaprak, gübre ve su analizleri, yem analizleri, tarımsal ürün analizleri, kan, idrar ve gaita analizleri ile parazitolojik ve histolojik incelemeler yapma yeterliliklerine sahip meslek elemanları yetiştirmek amacıdır. Öğretmenler Akın GÜRBÜZ-Fizik Nihat ÖNAL - Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Servet SABRİOĞLU - Motorlu Araçlar Teknolojisi Senem YİĞİT - Biyoloji Sinan KATIRCIOĞLU - Rehberlik Filiz ÇAKIR - Gıda Mühendisi Engin FERİK - Tarih Eylem KARAKUŞ - Felsefe Hayati SEVİNİR - Matematik Zeynep ÖZLEM - Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Aysel ŞAFAK - Tarım Teknolojileri Nilüfer ÇOKSAYGILI - Gıda Teknolojileri Özlem ALDENİZ - İngilizce Sema YENİGÜL - Kimya Tezcan ARSLAN - Beden Eğitimi Yıldız YALÇIN - Din Kültürü ve Ahlak Bilgisi Şule SÖNMEZOCAK - Gıda Mühendisi Özdil AYDIN - Ziraat Mühendisi Berrah BİLDİK - Gıda Mühendisi Erdinç İŞLER - Teknisyen - Y.Ziraat Mühendisi Mehmet Emin ŞAHİN - DÖSE Saymanı Semih GÜNGEZERLER - Mutemet Memur Cemil ÖZDEMİR - Başteknisyen Mehmet Salih YAMAÇ - Hizmetli ... ..:: Okulumuz » Öğretmenlerimiz ::.. Üye Olun Giriş